Pretty Large Potatoes
by BossaNovaBaby24
Summary: Set a couple of weeks after "small potatoes" season 4 Mulder wants to know why Scully almost kissed Van Blundht, but Scully is reluctant to say. Mulder/Scully moment.


**Authors Note**

**Ok, here's my next story. It's a one-shot and is called "Pretty Large Potatoes"**

**Spoilers for "small potatoes" (season 4)**

**Set after "small potatoes"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters what-so-ever, so please don't sue. If you're still keen on suing me, then do it over the story that you think is the best. Leave me a little bit of ego as I go to prison.**

"Scully?"

Scully looked up from the document she was reading. Mulder was seated at his desk, his feet propped on the table and a pencil being twirled carelessly in his hand. The office was quiet, save for the repetitive rustle of movement from the documents, as she rifled through them carelessly. Glancing at the clock, she groaned in frustration. It was gone midnight, and she was still stuck in their office, looking at case files involving strange body tissues. Mulder seemed to be quiet. Scully assumed this was due to a deep thought process about the last case, but judging by the strange look on his face, she assumed wrong.

"Yes Mulder?"

"Why?"

The question was short and abrupt. _If that's all he's been thinking about for the past three hours, then he's going to be in serious trouble, _Scully thought to herself, annoyed.

"Why what?"

"Why _him_?"

Scully sighed. This was going to be a long night, she could tell.

"We're not having this conversation Mulder. It was weeks ago, now drop it."

"I think this conversation is long overdue Scully."

"Fine, whatever Mulder."

_The trademark reply. _Mulder knew immediately that, as soon as it came out of her mouth, she was not going to crack any time soon. He continued to pursue the subject further.

"So …?"

"So?"

Scully was being difficult, and Mulder decided he was going to have to catch her out.

"What did he do?"

"Mulder!" Scully was getting irritated. She placed her file down and pulled her glasses away from her eyes. Her expression revealed offence and a hint of disbelief. _He seriously wasn't implying that-_

"I mean, he must have been something special, for you to let him almost ravish you-"

"He did _not-_" Scully interrupted, standing up and leaning over her desk. She felt more in control as she forced herself to look into Mulder's eyes, "almost ravish me. You're making assumptions based purely on your own subjective view. It was completely circumstantial that you showed up at that time. For all you know, I might've been about to throw him off of me-"

"Were you?"

"What? About to throw him off?"

"Yeah, because it sure didn't look that way to me."

Scully opened her mouth, ready to retort right back. Instead, she swallowed it, and kept calm. The sooner this talk was over, the better. She wanted to put a stop to this awkwardness now. It had been going on for weeks. They tried not to acknowledge it, but they both felt it. A small distance. A wall, hastily raised, to keep them both from thinking too much into what had happened.

"Well, you were across the room, Mulder. I was going to stop him."

"When? Before or after you made out on the couch?" His question was calm and honest, but Scully sensed the scathing undertones.

"_Mulder!_ It wasn't like that!"

"I saw you. Heads close together, leaning forwards. Admit it, Scully; you were going to let him kiss you."

"I am not going to admit to something that isn't true Mulder."

The finality in her tone left no question as to whether she advised Mulder to continue the argument. He did not listen, however, to how she had said the remark, only to the remark itself.

"Wow, so your personal life _is _like your work life. Same excuses."

_He wants to bring work into this? Bring it on, _Scully thought, smiling inwardly. He was clutching at straws now.

"Somehow I think some man trying his luck is a little different to extraterrestrial beings." She replied, nonchalantly, moving around to the front of her desk. The sooner this argument was over, the better.

"Then how come this 'man' looked like me?"

His question had many layers. He knew that she would only answer in the scientific sense, but wished she would answer the deeper question. The deeper meaning. Scully was going to kiss _him, _although it wasn't actually him. But still, she was going to willingly allow him to kiss her, and yet, he didn't know _why. _What made Eddie Van Blundht so different from him? How was it possible that he spent just hours with her, and somehow managed to try and kiss her (to which she didn't object), whereas Mulder had spent the better part of three years trying the exact same thing?

Scully faltered, "I don't know. Genetic abnormality. The muscle tissue we examined could have allowed the possibility. I'm not ruling anything out yet, Mulder, but to say he was alien is pretty farfetched."

"But why _him_, Scully?"

"You are not going to let this go, are you?"

"Not until I know, no."

"Fine," She raised her hands in defeat, sighing, "He talked to me Mulder. Not just forced chat, about work or weather or what's on television. We talked for hours, about life. My life, to be exact. He asked me things that anyone else wouldn't care about knowing. Who I went to prom with back in high school, things like that."

There. He wanted to know; now he did. Scully didn't want to tell him, but he left her no other option. His face was screwed up in thought, and Scully wondered what he was thinking now. She watched as his face cleared of all emotion, and he stared at her intently.

"Is that it? That's what made you kiss him?"

"For the last time, I didn't kiss him Mulder. But yes, that's what made me let him get that close."

"You felt wanted?" Mulder asked. He didn't know what to say.

"Wouldn't you want to be?" Scully asked, defiantly. She took his surprise as disbelief and felt the need to defend herself.

"Yes," Mulder admitted quietly, "but I already feel wanted Scully. You make me feel wanted. From our first investigation together, I felt safe with you. Safe enough to talk about Samantha with you. I don't feel like forced company when I'm with you. I'm free to be who I am."

His statement made Scully's heart ache. He truly felt accepted by her, and that thought made her smile.

"That's good Mulder." Scully said quietly, still smiling. She moved over to his desk and leaned forward, her hands holding her up. They just stared at each other intently, gauging each others reactions and wondering what was going to happen next. It was an uncomfortable situation, and Mulder felt the need to dispense the tension.

"So, Scully?"

"Yeah, Mulder?"

"Who _did _you go to high school prom with?"

Scully sighed. She pushed herself up from her leaning position on his desk and moved towards the door of their office. Before she reached it however, she tossed a casual wave and, back still to him, replied;

"Small potatoes, Mulder."

Mulder smiled. The awkwardness was gone, and he felt at ease bantering with her again.

"Considering what happened, pretty large potatoes if you ask me, Scully."

Scully turned towards him, eyebrow raised. She regarded him intently, as if deciding on whether to scold him. She decided against it and her lips curved upwards in a small smile.

"Goodnight Mulder."

"You and your prom date, did you two kiss? Did you two-"

"_Goodnight _Mulder."

With that, she left their office, shutting the door behind her. Mulder sighed and tugged at his tie. Exhaling slowly, he then twirled the pencil between his fingers and smiled softly. She had left, but Mulder could still feel her presence near him. They had made progress, albeit it slowly. She trusted him and that was enough for now. His smile widened. Eddie Van Blundht was small potatoes now.

"Eddie Van Blund_h_t," He emphasised the 'h', "my hero."


End file.
